Um!
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Jawaban singkat Jihoon atas segala pertanyaan Soonyoung. Fluff. [SoonHoon ff] BL!


FICLET

T

Fluff

SEVENTEEN Fic

BL!

SoonHoon

 _Typo(s)_

.

.

Enjoy

"Kalian melihat Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung pada pasangan Mingyu – Wonwoo yang sedang bermalas – malasan; Mingyu tiduran di paha Wonwoo—berbincang.

"Tidak, terakhir dia bersama Jeonghan _hyung_ dan Seungkwan 'kan?" jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, terima kasih!" Soonyoung beranjak meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari Jeonghan saja, karena tadi ia melihat Seungkwan dan Hansol _double date_ dengan Jun dan Minghao.

Soonyoung mencari dari kamar ke kamar dan menemukan Jeonghan yang sedang tidur berdua dengan Seungcheol diatas matras dan berbantal tangan Seungcheol.

" _Hyung,_ Jihoon _?"_ Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya diluar, kenapa?" jawab Jeonghan.

"Vitamin. Terima kasih ya, _hyung."_ Soonyoung pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jeonghan.

Soonyoung berjalan keluar dari rumah sementara mereka selama di Yeoso – do ini dan menemukan Jihoon duduk di beranda depan rumah, sedang memandang langit.

"Hei." Sapa Soonyoung. Jihoon menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya, setelah itu menatap langit lagi.

"Langitnya indah ya?"

"Um." Jawab Jihoon dengan sedikit anggukan.

"Kau tidak mau masuk? Ini dingin Jihoon, dan kau hanya memakai _sweater_ saja."

"Um – um." Jihoon menggeleng lucu.

"Ada apa?"

"Eung, Soonyoungie~ tenggorokanku sakiit~" Jihoon merengek dengan suara yang serak dan wajah memelas.

"Kkk, aku tahu. Ini aku bawakan vitamin." Soonyoung menyerahkan botol vitamin yang dibawanya dan mengelus surai ungu Jihoon. "Makanya kalau kau memang tidak sanggup tidak usah ikut kontes itu. Kau kan sedang gejala _flu_ , masih saja keras kepala." Tambah Soonyoung seraya memperhatikan Jihoon yang sedang meminum vitaminnya.

"Hehe." Jihoon meringis. "Kalau aku sakit 'kan ada Soonyoungie yang merawatku." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan berbinar kearah Soonyoung.

"Lagipula _masa_ seorang Woozi tidak mengikuti kontes seperti itu. Aku 'kan _composer."_ Jihoon masih membela diri.

" _Arra, arra._ Woozi sang _composer_ muda." Soonyoung tersenyum kearah Jihoon.

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat dan kemudian Soonyoung melepas jaketnya untuk disampirkan di bahu _namja_ yang lebih mungil. "Ayo masuk, kau butuh istirahat supaya tidak jadi _flu."_ Ajak Soonyoung.

"Sebentar lagi, Soonyoungie~" Masih dengan rengekan Jihoon yang serak.

"Tidak Jihoon, angin malam tidak baik. Ayo masuk."

"Soonyoungie tidak asik." Jihoon mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Jihoon." Nada Soonyoung terlihat serius.

"Ish, iya iya. Gendong~" Jihoon mengulurkan kedua tangannya kehadapan Soonyoung.

" _Aigoo,_ manjanya. Kkk" Soonyoung terkekeh dan berjongkok di depan Jihoon. Jihoon segera melompat ke punggung Soonyoung dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan – jalan dahulu sebentar?" Soonyoung menengok kearah Jihoon dibelakangnya.

"Um!" Jihoon mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah, _kajja."_

 _Fin_

 _a/n_

Haiii! Saya kembali lagi dengan ff SoonHoon—lagi. Hehe. Maaf untuk keanehannya ya?

Habis saya gemas dengan suara Jihoon waktu ikut kontes teriak(?) untuk vocal team—tapi Jisoo tidak ikut—di ofd, tahu ofd kan? Pasti tahu. Nah, saya mendapat inspirasi dari cuplikan kontes itu dimana Jihoon teriak setelah Seokmin dan teriakannya lucu sekali. Seperti anak perempun, duh gemash! Mirip suara teriakan saya kalau sedang berteriak sekuat tenaga, dan setelahnya pasti tenggorokan saya sakit. Hehe. Aduh maaf jadi curhat :'(

Saya harus gimana menghadapi keimutan Jihoon yang _overload_ begini, huhu.

Dan teriakan Jeonghan seperti burung gagak ((Maaf, Jeonghan.))

Kalian harus lihat! Disitu Chan juga sangat lucu saat tertawa. Haduh makin cinta sama Seventeen saya :')

Terakhir buat yang minta ff Meanie, maaf ya saya belum dapat pencerahan untuk ide ff mereka. Mungkin sebulan atau lebih, saya juga tidak tahu. Tergantung idenya datang kapan, kkk. Dan dikarenakan saya akan menghadapi UTS selama dua minggu, dan nakalnya saya bukannya belajar malah buat ff

Baik, sekian dulu dari saya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca ff debut saya kemarin. /bow/

Apalagi sampai me _review + fav/foll_ saya terharu, hehe. ((Walau ada yang hanya mem _fav_ / _foll_ saja, sekarang saya tahu rasanya.))

Saya tetap berterima kasih, karena _review_ kalian memberikan _support_ bagi saya untuk terus menulis. Terima kasih banyak /deep bow/

Terakhir, maaf atas segala kekurangannya dan terima kasih mau membaca sampai akhir. /deep deep bow/ ((jungkir balik lama – lama.))

 _Senin, 07 Maret 2016_

 _21.20 WIB_


End file.
